hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Drive
Mainio konsoli, vaikka itse pääkihon Segan tarjonta on yllättävän vaihtelevaa laadultaan. Kirjastonsa puolesta varmaan suurin harppaus eteenpäin verrattuna edeltäjäänsä konsolihistoriassa. Kirjastosta pelaamisen arvoisia verrattuna pelattuihin on 31/217, pelien yhteisarvosana on 201. * 16t: Segan hapokas, pinnallinen ja halpa toimintapeli, jossa sentään aika omintakeisest mekaniikat. * Action 52: Huomattavasti hiotumpi ja parempi kuin NES-versio, mutta samalla myös unohdettavampi. Pari moninpeliä nousee keskinkertaisuuden harmaasta massasta. (4/10) * Adventures of Batman & Robin: Estetiikaltaan mainio lisenssipeli. Etenkin musiikit ovat ihanan raskaita ja biisit pituuksiltaan hupaisan överiksi vedettyjä; osaa niistä pääsee normaalilla pelaamisella tuskin koskaan kuulemaan kertaakaan kokonaan. Pelattavuus on valitettavasti vaihteeksi keskivertoa toimintatasoloikkaa, jota tauotetaan ainoastaan yhdellä todella pitkällä ja pitkäveteisellä räiskintäosiolla. * After Burner 3: Melko samanlaista raflaavaa persoonatonta lentoräiskintää kuin kaksi edeltäjää. Nyt voi sentään valita ensimmäisen ja kolmannen persoonan kameroiden välillä. Musiikkivalikoima on myös sarjalle uskollisen mainio. "Vuu!" * Air Busters: Värikäs mutta pelattavuudeltaan epäkekseliäs lentoräiskintä. Sentään mahdollisuus pelata kaksinpeliä kumpaakin alusta yhdellä ohjaimella ohjaten on omintakeinen. * Aladdin: Hienon näköinen mutta pelillisesti välttävä toimintatasoloikka. * Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle: Aleksin muiden pelien tapaan kuivan keskinkertainen tasoloikka, jolla lisäksi pakkomielle kivi-paperit-sakset-taisteluista. * Alien Soldier: Perusmekaniikoiltaan siisti, jatkuviin pomotaisteluihin perustuva toimintapeli, joka käy kuitenkin tasapaksuksi kiitos suurilta osin olemattoman ruutusuunnittelun sekä liian monen unohdettavan morsomätön. Pituutta on myös hitosti liikaa tälläiseen tauottomaan takomiseen nojaavaan peliin. Eniten huvittaakin alkunäytön englanti. * Alisia Dragoon: Apuri- ja hyökkäysmekaniikoiltaan melko uniikki toimintapeli, jonka tyhjästä jatkuvasti ilmestyvät vihollislaumat suurimmaksi osaksi kusevat. * Anett Futatabi: Earnest Evan -sarjan päätös on kammottava mätkintä pienellä liikelistalla ja tasapaksulla ynnä verkkaisella pelattavuudella. Anett on jälleen ainoa plussa, etenkin kun Evans paskasäkkeilee sitä mallia, ettei edes kaksinpeliä löydy! * Arcus Odyssey: Isometrinen toimintapeli. Esineet piristävät muuten turhan yksinkertaista pelattavuutta. Juoni viihdyttää lähinnä kiitos käännöksen taukkiuden, mutta sisältää myös melko uniikin elementin: vihollisarmeijan hirviöistä osa jopa kyseenalaistaa oman puolensa tekemisiä ja jeesaa pelaajaa. * Arrow Flash: Kuiva lentoräiskintä melkoisen yhdentekevällä muodonmuutosmekaniikalla. * Awesome Possum: "You're not so awesome!" Tahatonta huumoriaan lukuun ottamatta tavallistakin itkettävämpi ysärieläintasoloikka. * Bad Omen: Breakout-nokitus täysin käsittämättömillä pallon liikelogiikalla. Ainakin taustajuoni on hupaisa. * Ballz: Dark Edgen tyylinen mutta sitäkin huonompi areenamättöpeli, jonka pallograffat ovat lähinnä kyynisen pragmaattinen tapa saada helppoa 3D-graffaa. Jokaisen hahmon mahdollisuus muuttua miksi tahansa muuksi hahmoksi on varsin ällistyttävä mekaniikka. * Bare Knuckle 3: Redundantti köyhän miehen Streets of Rage 2, jonka jokainen osa-alue on edeltäjäänsä kuppaisempi lukuun ottamatta usempaa pelattavaa hahmoa, jotka nekin on suureksi osaksi kustu esoteerisillä avausvaatimuksilla. * Battle Golfer Yui: Segan hoopo animegolfpeli sekä seikkailu- että roolipelielementeillä. Käyttöliittymä on golffausosioissa aika palikka ja ratasuunnittelu on mielenkiintoisuudessaankin todella sadistinen. Onneksi erikoisvoimat ja se, että myös tietokonevastustajat perseilevät välillä tehokkaasti tekee etenemisestä joten kuten mahdollista. (6/10) * Battle Mania Daiginjou: Trouble Shooterin jatko-osa, joka nokittaa lähes jokaisella osa-alueella: ainoastaan juonikohtaukset eivät aivan yllä ykkösen tasolle. Pelattavuutta on höystetty kolmella erilaisella ohjausmahdollisuudella. Etenkin vapaa tähtäys on hyvä lisäys, vaikkakin se hieman vie hohtoa ykkösen vaatimasta apuriräiskijään turvautumisesta. Rokkaavat musiikit ansaitsevat erityismaininnan, kuten myös se, ettei kaksinpelimahdollisuutta valitettavasti edelleenkään löydy. (8/10) * Battletech: Epälineaarisuudessaan sinänsä viihdyttävä, mutta persoonaton, tasapaksu ja lähes musiikiton isometrinen mecharäiskintä. * Beggar Prince: Kuulemani mukaan pelattavuudeltaan perusjööti 16-bittinen JRPG, joka tarjosi peliaikani nautintoa myös nopeuttamattoman tekstinsä ja kaatumisensa kanssa. * Beyond Oasis: Taistelu- ja taikamekaniikoiltaan hyvä toimintaseikkailu. Pelin tahditus on kuitenkin aika hajottava: ympäristön tutkiminen ja NPC-vuorovaikutus on aika nollissa, pelaajalle vain syötetään tyrmää toisen perään. Lisäksi etenemien duntskujen sisällä nollaantuu, jos niistä astuu ulos; kun itselle kävi näin vikan mestan puolissa välissä, iski hajoamislopetus. Peruslänkkärifantsua ja arabivastaavaa sekoittava maailma on myös lähennä hämmentävä: ristiriita näkyy ehkä edustavimmin siinä, miten leffapätkissä hahmojen pigmentti putoaa puoleen... * Bimini Run: Kälyinen ja turhauttava takaa kuvattu moottoriveneräiskintä, jossa sentään laajat pelialueet ja useita erilaisia tehtäviä. * Blades of Vengeance: Esteettisesti hyvä mutta pelattavuudeltaan ja kenttäsuunnittelultaan keskinkertainen fantasiatasoloikka. * Blaster Master 2: Ykkösen Metroidmaisuuden nähdyllä perustasoloikkailulla korvaava yhdentekevyys. * Bouncers: Omintakeinen ja huono versuskoripalloväännös, jossa ohjataan itse palloa ja yritetään saada vastustajaboltsia enemmän koreja aikaan. * Bram Stroker's Dracula: Perusimevä lisenssitasoloikka, sentään hyvillä musiikeilla. * Bubba 'n' Stix: Esteettisesti sika hyvä ja pelattavuudeltaan omintakeinen toimintaongelmanratkontapeli vaihtelevilla ruuduilla ja hupaisilla hahmoilla. Vaikeusastekurvi on tasaisen nouseva, mutta päätyy liian korkealla tasolle, etenkin koska kuolo heittää yleensä turhan paljon taaksepäin. (8/10) * Buck Rogers; Countdown to Doomsday: Kökkö vuoropohjainen strategiaroolipeli, joka heittää pelaajan heti alussa keskelle kaoottista taistelua eli melko varmaa kuolemaa. * Budokan; The Martial Spirit: Jonkinlainen Karate Champ -nokitusyritys, jonka ohjaus onnistuu olemaan kuitenkin esikuvaansakin huonompaa. * Captain Planet and the Planeteers: Runkku tasoloikka, jonka hahmot eroavat lähdemateriaalin vastaisesti toisistaan vain esteettisesti. * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse: Segan verkkainen ja mekaniikoiltaan tyystin epäinspiroitunut tasoloikka. * Castlevania; Bloodlines: Näyttävä ja melko vaihteleva tasoloikka, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin turhan retroa eli Castlevaniaa jäykissä hypyissään ja portaita alas syöksyvissä hahmoissaan. Sentään kaksi eri hahmoa hieman erilaisine etenemisreitteineen piristävät menoa hieman edeltäjiin verrattuna. Segan alusta tarjoaa pelille myös enemmän väkivaltaa kuin Nintendon LYASTEN konsolien vastaaville. (6/10) * Chakan: Esteettisesti piristävän synkkä mutta pelattavuudeltaan liian kökkö ja ruutusuunnitelultaan epämääräinen tekele. Perusaseilla mahdollinen Wizards and Warriors -tyylinen epätoivoinen huitominen on hauskin elementti. * Columns III; Revenge of Columns: Peruskuivaa ja esteettisesti tylsää pylväsasettelua, mutta sentään viisinpelituella! * Combat Cars: Tavanomainen ylhäältä kuvattu ajopeli aseilla ja todella kiikkerällä ohjauksella. * Comix Zone: Segan mätkintä, jonka ainoa hyvä puoli on sarjakuvapremissi ja -estetiikka. Mättöosiot ovat tasapaksuja kiitos homogeenisen liikelistan ja pienen vihollisvalikoiman ja vaihtelua tarjoavat ainoastaan runkut tasoloikka- ja ongelmanratkontakohdat, joissa kummassakin yksikin moka johtaa yleensä varmaan gemariin. Aika Sierraa viimeksi mainittujen tapauksessa... * Contra; Hard Corps: Paljon edeltäjiänsä parempi räiskintä kiitos siistien kenttien sekä pomojen ynnä haarautuvien kenttien ja useiden eri hahmojen. Myös sarjaa piinanneet paskat välikentät loistavat poissaolollaan. Kontaktilämä hajottaa kuitenkin edelleen, etenkin kun välillä jotkut pomot vaativat niiden mielivaltaisesti epätappavien osien läpi loikkimista. Kiitti siis länkkäriversion hiparien poistosta! (8/10) * Cosmic Carnage: Segan 2D-mättöpelien tavalliseen tapaan välttävä scifi-teemainen tekele, jossa eniten hajottaa, että heittoja löytyy vain spessuina. Sentään nahistelijoiden ominaisuuksiin vaikuttava panssarimekaniikka on ihan mielenkiintoinen, vaikka sekin kattaa vain puolet muutenkin kitukasvuisesta hahmokatraasta. Neo Geota apinoivaa yrittävä zoomaus on varsin surkuhupaisan näköistä. * Crazy Bus: Parikymmentä sekuntia huvittava bussi"simulaattori" innovatiivisella teemabiisillä. * Crusader of Centy: Graffoiltaan Zeldaa muistuttava mutta pelattavuudeltaan enemmän Soul Blazermainen eli tasoihin jaettu toimintaseikkailu. Musiikit, graffat ja eläinapurimekaniikat ovat hyviä ja pomot mieleenpainuvia. Juonikin onnistuu olemaan jopa mielenkiintoinen, vaikka toteutus jättääkin silti aika lailla toivomisen varaa. Alkupuolella on myös aika laadukas kameo. Parempi kuin Link to the Past, kaiken kaikkiaan. (8/10) * Cutie Suzuki no Ringside Angel: Aika palikka koko-naisellinen 1 vs 1 -painipeli. * Dahna Megami no Tanjou: Kömpelö, yksinkertainen ja runkku fantsumätkintä, jota kokemussysteemi, erilaiset ratsut ja harvinainen naispäähenkilö eivät onnistu piristämään. * Dark Castle: Jonkin verran vaihteleva mutta ohjaukseltaan kämäinen ja harvinaisen epäreilu rullaamaton tasoloikka. * Dark Wizard: Segan Master of Monstermainen TRPG ihan mielenkiintoisilla normiroolipelilisämekaniikoilla. Valitettavasti kämäinen käyttöliittymä kusee peli-innon. * Darxide: Suht hyvän näköinen mutta mukavasti lägäävä ja pelattavuudeltaan yksinkertainen sekä tylsä kolmannen persoonan 3D-avaruusräiskintä. * Dashin' Desperadoes: Data Eastin mainio ja hyvin omaperäinen versus-ravaus/tasoloikka/kamankeräys-sekasikiö, joka on etenkin kaksinpelillä aika hulvatonta ja paljon irrationaalista vihaa aiheuttavaa settiä. Yksinpelikin on OK, vaikka vaikeusaste on liian kaakossa. (8/10) * Deadly Moves: Kämäinen mättöpeli ruhtinaallisella neljällä normaalilla ja kahdella erikoisliikkeellä per hahmo. Sentään yksinpelissä on genrelle melkoisen uniikki ominaisuuksien parantamismekaniikka, mutta valitettavasti siinä voi pelata vain todella mielikuvituksellisella kamppailugihin sonnustautuneella päähenkilöllä. * Death Duel: Omintakeinen mutta huono FPS-kaksintaisteluräiskintä kämäisellä osumahavainnoinnilla ja helaansa palauttavilla vastustajilla. * Decap Attack: Kauhukomediapremisiltään jees mutta vihollisvalikoimaltaan ja kenttäsuunnittelultaan köyhä tasoloikka, joka lisäksi pakottaa roinan jahtaamiseen joka kolmannessa kentässä. * Devastator: Kuiva lisenssitoimintapeli, joka sekoittaa ravaus- ja lentoräiskintäosioita. * Dick Tracy: 2D-toimintaa ja kolmannen persoonan räiskintää kekseliäästi sekoittava mutta todella tasapaksu tekele. * Dinosaurs for Hire: Huono löllymisräiskintä, jossa päähenkilöt ovat dinosauruksen kokoisia mutta huomattavasti vähemmän liikkuvia. * Doom Troopers: Monotoninen, 13-vuotiaille suunnattu sci-fi-örkkiräiskintä. * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine: Vähiten huonoa eli ykkös-Puyoa parhaimmalla versiolla Dr. Robotnikistä ikinä. * Dragon's Revenge: Yhdellä suht monipuolisella pöydällä varustettu fantasiaflipperi, jossa keskinkertaiset fysiikat. Erikoista kyllä voi pelin läpäistä, mikä tuo huippupisteiden jahtaamiseen omaa källiyttään... * Dynamite Headdy: Hyvällä estetiikalla ja kenttäsuunnittelulla varustettu tasoloikka, joka on hupaisa huumorimielessä muttei niinkään pelillisesti. Grafiikkakikkailu ja jakomielitautinen osumahavannointi tekee menosta liian usein sekasortoista ja valtaosa pomoista on sekä runkkuja että ylikestäviä. Kaikesta hyvästä huolimatta oli lopussa vahvin tunteeni hajonneisuus, eli pelin diagnoosiksi tarjoan lievää Athenaisuutta. * Earnest Evans: Hyvin huono mutta hauska tasoloikka hieman QWOP:maisin liikkuvuuksin. Vaikka osumahavainnoinnittomuus ja armokuolemattomuus tekevät pelistä aika sika sattumanvaraisen vaikeusasteeltaan, voi kuoleman korjattua sentään jatkaa suoraan, mikä pelastaa paljon. Konttarit ovat sentään rajoitettuja. (3/10) * Ecco the Dolphin: Uniikki mutta tylsä uimistoiminta, jonka ruutusuunnittelu on ainakin alussa loputonta sävytöntä vesiluolastosokkeloa. * Ecco - Tides of Time: Samaa settiä kuin ykkösosa, nyt tosin vielä kököillä takaa kuvatuilla uimisosioilla ja lisäesoteerisyydellä. * Ecco Jr.: Vähiten huono Ecco kiitos selkeämpien päämäärien ja nyt jopa suunnistusta avittavan kaikuluotausmekaniikan. Silti turhan tasapaksu ja itseään toistava, joka tapauksessa. * El Viento: Earnest Evanssin jatko-osa, joka on periaatteessa parempi mutta myös huomattavasti runkumpi ja tavanomaisempi. Pisteet sentään naisintiaanipäähenkilöstä. * Elemental Master: Tyydyttävä fantasiaräiskintä Mega Manmaisella asemekaniikalla ja vastustajia tuuppivalla keijukaisapurilla. Pelin lopussa saatava legendaarinen ase jopa kerrankin täyttää hypetyksen tappamalla vikankin pomon muutamasta laakista! * Empire of Steel: Audiovisuaalisesti ja steampunk-teemaltaan jees lentoräiskintä, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin tyystin nähtyä. * Eternal Champions: Segan kököhkö mättöpeli Art of Fightingmaisella spessumittarisysteemillä. Aikamatkustusteeman tarjoama monipuolinen hahmovalikoima on hyvä, sentään. Peli on kuitenkin vaihteeksi melkein obsoliitti kiitos jatko-osansa. * Eternal Champions - Challenge from the Dark Side: Hahmoiltaan ja erikoisliikkeiltään vielä siistimpi kuin ykkösosa, mutta pelattavuus ei ole valitettavasti kehittynyt yhtään. Biografiaosuus, avattavat salahahmot ja vapaasti pälyiltävät loput ovat aika edellä aikaansa; harmi vain, että pelin pelaaminen on tuskaa. Official Athena Seal of Disapproval tällekin tekeleelle. * Ex-Mutants: Normaalin välttävä lisenssitasoloikka sokkeloisien kenttien ja roinanmetsästyksen huonolla yhdistelmällä. Juoniosioiden dialogi sentään huvittaa hivenen. * Fahrenheit: Segan tylsä palomiesteemainen FMV-haahuilu. * Fantasia: Lähes kaikin tavoin kammottava lisenssitasoloikka, jossa lähdemateriaalia silmäillen huvittaa kautta masentaa eniten korvia särkevä instrumentaatio. Yksi Hypen masentavampia hetkiä oli, kun joku oikeasti veti tämän paskan oikealla raudalla kokonaan läpi. * Fatal Labyrinth: Tasapaksu ja taistelulaskutoimenpiteiltään täysin epäjohdonmukainen Rogue-tyylinen fantsuhapatus. Sentään pelissä voi kuolla ylensyömiseen. * Fat Man: Legendaarisen paska mättöpeli, sentään esine- ja kauppamekaniikalla sekä titulaarisella läsöllä. * Fido Dido: Sika kuiva ja hidas limumaskottitasoloikka. Pelaa mieluummin Cool Spottia. * Fighting Masters: Yliyksinkertainen mutta heittomekanikaaltaan hupaisa sci-fi-teemainen 2D-mättöpeli. * Flintstones, The: NESsin Flintstonessia jokseenkin muistuttava mutta monipuolisempi tasoloikka, kuitenkin paikoin todella epäreiluilla yllärikuolemilla. Lussua kamaa verrattuna SNES-versioon, johon on tosin melko suoraan kopsattu ainakin yksi osio tästä pelistä. * Fun Car Rally: Mitäänsanomaton ylhäältä kuvattu ajopeli, jossa ajan loppuminen heittää takaisin alkuruutuun. * Funky Horror Band: Segan hirveän näköinen lisenssi-DQ-klooni, eli ei ehkä mikään edustavin esimerkki Sega CD:n tarjoamista mahdollisuuksista. * Gargoyles: Liikkumis- ja hyökkäysmekaniikoiltaan jees toimintatasoloikka, etenkin kiitos heittonapin. Ruutusuunnittelu on valitettavasti iso haiseva kasa lannoitetta. * Gemfire: Eurooppalaisfantasiaväännös Nobunaga's Ambitionista eli melko palikka mutta silti viihdyttävä valloitussimulaatio. Etenkin massiivinen runkkukuningaskunta (anteeksi tautologia), jolla ei voi pelata, tuo menoon omaa makuaan verrattuna Nobunakkeiluihin. Valitettavasti tukee jostain käsittämättömästä syystä vain kaksinpeliä, vaikka pelattavia osapuolia voisi olla ainakin kuusi per skenaario. * General Chaos: Omintakeinen rullaamaton 5 vs 5 -toiminta reaaliaikaisia strategiapelejä muistuttavalla käyttöliittymällä. Pelattavuus on pelin nimen veroista, mutta sekasortoisuus on pääasiassa viihdyttävää eikä hajottavaa sorttia. Sarjakuvamainen ulkoasu ja kapiaisia mukavan halvalla panevat juoniosiot ovat myös plussaa. (7/10) * Generations Lost: Flashback-tyylinen eli köntysmäinen tasoloikka, jossa ihan siisti roikkumis- ja flengausmekaniikka. Kolmoskentän sokkelo- ja kamankeräysyhdistelmä hajotuslopetutti. * Ghostbusters: Segan ja Compilen kuivan tavanomainen, hajottavilla pomoilla varustettu puoliepälineaarinen tasoloikka. * Gley Lancer: Tyypillisen persoonaton avaruusräiskintä sentään kuudella erilaisella sivualustyypillä ja nopeudensäätelyllä. * Golden Axe II: Turhan paljon edeltäjäänsä muistuttava mätkintä, aina samaa hahmokatrasta myöten. Sentään vihollisten nakkaaminen on helpompaa. Vihollisarmeija on turhan homogeeninen ja pomoja kierrätetään liikaa. * Golden Axe III: "AND YOU DEAD." Isommasta liikelistastaan ja haarautuvista reiteistään huolimatta muita sarjan pelejä huonompi hakkailu johtuen ylikestävistä ja nyt myös torjua osaavista vihollisista, jotka yhdistettynä lussuunnettuun heittoon tekevät pelaamisesta aikamoista tervanjuontia. Sentään hahmovalikoimaa on nyt jopa hieman uudistettu ykköseen verrattuna. * Goofy's Hysterical History Tour: Tuskallisen paskainen tasoloikka rönsyilevällä, piirteettömällä ruutusuunnittelultaan ja omaisuudettoman miehen Rockin' Kats-flengausmekaniikallaan. Ainoa hupi on alkunäytön mahtava kasku Taavi Ankalta. * Greendog - The Beached Surfer Dude: Segan äärimmäisen keskinkertainen ja mielikuvitukseton tasoloikka todella laimealla päähenkilöllä. * Gunstar Heroes: Hyvä juoksuammuskelu, jota on höystetty hupaisalla mutta kaksinpelillä menoa kusevalla lähitaistelumekaniikalla. Ruutusuunnittelu on hyää yhtä kenttää lukuun ottamatta ja pomotkin laadukkaita. Ripulia on tosin se, että osa sisällöstä on saatavilla vain vaikeimmalla vaikeusasteella, jolla ei periaatesyistä pelata. (7/10) * Haunting Starring Polterguy: Uniikki mutta pinnallinen ja todella tasapaksu toimintapeli, jossa säikytellään italialaisperhettä ronklaamalla vastaan tulevia mööpeleitä titulaarisella aavepäähenkilöllä. Sentään säikyttelyanimaatioihin on käytetty mukavasti vaivaa. * Heart of Alien: Kaksi esoteeristä, huonosti ohjaavaa ja ruman näköistä mutta ainakin omintakeista sci-fi-toimintaongelmanratkontapeliä yhdessä paketissa. * High Seas Havoc: Data Eastin esteettisesti hyvä mutta pelattavuudeltaan ja kenttäsuunnittelultaan melko mielikuvitukseton Sonic-väännös, sentään vähemmän överiksi vedetyllä vauhdilla. Pomomätöt ovat onneksi vaihtelevia ja viihdyttäviä, vaikka kahdessa vikassa pahiksessa on aika hiton iso vaikeusastepiikki. * Hokuto no Ken: Todella yksinkertainen 2D-mätkintä, jonka räjähtelevät päät ja ruumiit viihdyttävät ensimmäiseen sokkelokenttään saakka. * James Bond - The Duel: Paska 2D-tasoloikka, jossa Puntti sentään liikkuu yhtä notkeasti kuin smokkiin pukeutunut henkilö yleensä. * James Pond: Ruutujen päämääriltä vaihteleva uimistoimintapeli, jossa on kuitenkin liikaa nihkeää kamojen ees taas kenttiä raahaamista. * James Pond 2 - Codename RoboCod: Nyt tavanomainen tasoloikka hajottavalla musiikilla ja roinanmetsästyksellä. Alun Robocop-teemaparodia on paras puoli. * James Pond 3 - Operation Starfish: Tällä kertaa kyseessä on yhdentekevä Sonic-apinointi, jossa voi juosta myös seinissä ja katossa. Ravaus päätyy kuitenkin useimmiten hautaan. * Jennifer Capriati Tennis: Tavanomainen kahden pelaajan tennispeli, jossa tähtäys on kuitenkin rasittavan pikkutarkkaa. Ei sisällä edes yhtään "Ugee":ta! * Jewel Master: Segan epäreiluudessaan todella hajottava toimintatasoloikka, jossa sentään ihan mielenkiintoinen mekaniikka: eri kerättäviä sormuksia yhdistelemällä voi hahmolle väkertää eri hyökkäyksiä ja voimaparannuksia. * Jurassic Park: Graffoiltaan vihreänharmaan rupuinen ja ruutusuunnittelultaan olematon sekä täynnä umpimähkään loikkimista oleva tasoloikan irvikuva. Ei voi ymmärtää, miten julkaisijana toiminut Sega antoi pelin mennä läpi tässä kunnossa. Ehkä he olettivat, että raakile myy tarpeeksi pelkän lisenssin turvin. He olivat valittavasti oikeassa, koska tätä seurasi vielä... * Jurassic Park - Rampage Edition: Ulkoasultaan vielä edeltäjäänsäkin paskempi ja ruutukokoonpanoiltaan yhtä paska uudelleenlämmittely. Toivottavasti ainakin tämä pommitti! * Keio Flying Squadron: Esteettisesti jees mutta pelattavuudeltaan sikanähty lentoräiskintä. * Kid Chameleon: Segan varsin tavanomainen tasoloikka mitäänsanomattomalla kenttäsuunnittelulla ja esoteerisyyksillä. Sentään yhden hypeläisen masokistinen miltei-kaksoisläpipeluu pelistä toimii hyvänä tragikomiikan lähteenä vielä tänäkin päivänä. * King Colossus: Alkuun hajottava toimintaroolipeli johtuen muutaman pikselin kantomatkan omaavasta aloitusaseesta, mutta kun menoon lyödään vähemmän myötähävettävää varustusta, rupeaa hyvin tasapainotettu ja grindausta vaatimaton meininki jo tyydyttäväksi. Juoni ja tyrmät ovat aika perussettiä, mutta tarpeeksi viihdyttäviä nekin. (6/10) * King Salmon: Perhokalastussimulatio, jossa fisuja narrataan varsin yhdysvaltalaiseen eli laiskaan tyyliin raahaamalla perhoa veneen perässä. Eväkästä tulee yhtä tehokkaasti kuin allekirjoittaneelle oikeassa elämässä mutta ainakin aika voi kuluttaa myös tuuppimalla kanssaveneilijöitä hajalle. * Knuckles Chaotix: Syystäkin omintakeinen Sonic-väännös kahden hahmon räveltämisestä ammennetuilla ongelmanratkaisuelementeillä ja todella hämärällä sattumanvaraisella menusysteemillä. * Kolibri: Titulaarisen tirpan tähdittämä tylsä ja hämmentävä vapaasti rullaava räiskintä. Ainakin jokseenkin omintakeinen. * Landstalker: Mega Driven kakkos-Athena, eli esteettisesti ja huumoriltaan jees tekele, jonka isometrisyys ja ohjaus tekevät sen pelaamisesta kammottavaa, etenkin kun peliin lyödään runkkuja tasoloikkakohtia. Taistelu on syvyydeltään kusilammikon tasoa yhdellä asetyypillään ynnä hyökkäykseltään ja kamerakulma paskoo pelattavuutta tässäkin. Lisäksi tyrmien suunnittelu on silkkaa eritejätettä, koska valtaosa ongelmista nollaantuu huoneesta poistuttaessa. Sama fiba on myös vihollisten lahtaamista vaativien huoneiden kanssa, joten itseään toistavuus on jo omaa luokkaansa. Gonahdin tähän tuubaan sairaalloista edes takaisin ravaamista vaatineen päätösmestan kanssa, mikä olikin oikea ratkaisu, sillä loppu saa Breath of the Wildinkin vaikuttamaan Stack Columnsilta. * Legend of Galahad: Perus DOS-tasoloikkaa muistuttava eli välttävä tekele, jonka fantasiateema ei ole sentään suoraa Tolkien-johdannaista. * Light Crusader: Yksinkertainen, persoonaton ja esoteerinen isometrinen fantasiatoimintaroolipeli. Sentään päähenkilö on epätavallisen ruma jätkä. * Lost World - Jurassic Park, The: Ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli, joka on vähemmän syöpäinen kuin alustan kaksi aikaisempaa jurakausipuistopeliä mutta on ruuduiltaan aivan liian massiivinen ja homogeeninen. * Magic School Bus, The: Tähtitiedeteemainen lisenssiminipelikokoelma, jossa mm. Asteroids- ja Lunar Lander -kopiot. Edutaiment-elementit ovat valitettavan vähäisiä. * Mamono Hunter Yohko: Välttävä tasoloikka varsin mutkittelevalla kenttäsuunnittelulla. Ainakin päähenkilö on kiinalaismekkoon sonnustautunut lyyli. * Master of Monster: Heksagonikartoilla toimiva vuoropohjainen fantasiastrategia hirviönsynnyttämismekaniikoilla ja aina neljällä eri taistelevalla osapuolella. Yksi hyvä piirre on, että jokainen pelaaja voi valita omalle vuorolleen musiikin, etenkin kun biisit ovat kaikki aika kovaa kamaa. * McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure: Lievää japanilaista happoisuutta lukuun ottamatta aika mitäänsanomaton tasoloikka, jossa rasittaa etenkin perushyökkäyksen nuhaisuus ja tietysti Ronaldin naamavärkki. * Mega Turrican: Flengaus- ja pyörimismekaniikoiltaan jees mutta kenttäkokoonpanoiltaan kurppainen räiskintä. * MegaPanel: Kaivopuzzleilu liukupalapelimäisellä palikansiirtomekaniikalla, eli versusmahdollisuudesta huolimatta pala paskaa. * MegaTrax: Hyvin tavanomainen mönkijäajopeli, jossa jaettu ruutu myös yksinpelillä. * Metal Head: Epäkekseliäs mecha-FPS, jonka 3D-graffat, etenkin oksennusmaiset tekstuurit, ovat aika silmiä riipiviä. * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker: Melko palikka ja itseään toistava kakaranmetsästysmätkintä, jossa eniten viihdyttää titulaarisen päähenkilön mannerismit ja totta kai musiikit. Valitettavasti hautauskenttämaassa ei tässäkään tekeleessä soi Thriller. * MIG-29 Fighter Pilot: Käsittämätön lentosimulaattori, jossa tekstitys mm. suomeksi. Ainakin vaihtelua iänikuisiin yhdysvaltalaisarmeijapropagandatekeleisiin, muttei hyvällä tavalla. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The Movie: Monotoninen ja pinnallinen mätkintä, jonka homogeeninen vihollisvalikoima noudattaa varmaankin liikaa lähdemateriaalia. Välillä jättimechoilla pelattavat ruudut tarjoavat sentään hieman vaihtelua. * Minnesota Fats Pool Legend: Menettelevää jatkoa Data Eastin Pocket Galille ja Side Pocketille, nyt jopa tietokonevastustajilla. Puputytöt on valitettavasti korvattu stereotyyppistä yhdysvaltalaisuutta ruumiillistavalla lesolla ja röyhkeällä tukevalla vanhalla valkoisella miehellä. Hyyrjö. * Monster World IV: Segan toimintaseikkailu, jossa siisti keskiajan Lähi-Idän tyylinen estetiikka. Graffat ovat erinomaisia, etenkin sankarittarella on aikamoinen määrä animaatiota. Taistelu on hivenen pinnallista mutta laaja vihollisvalikoima, looginen kontaktilämä ja -lämättömyys sekä siistit pomot auttavat ja pääosan peliajasta vievät tyrmät ovat kaikki erityylisiä ja viihdyttäviä. Ainoa miinus on hivenen antiklimaattinen loppupuoli. Ei silti vaan voi ymmärtää, miksi peliä ei koskaan lokalisoitu alkuperäisellä raudalla, kerta tekstiäkään ei parista kylästä huolimatta mitenkään liikaa ole. (8/10) * Mutant League Football: Överiväkivaltaa ja puolihauskaa dialogia sisältävä urheilupeli, joka on valitettavasti käsimunaa. * Mutant League Hockey: Yllä mainittua peliä viihdyttävämpi tekele, koska perustuu hieman vähemmän paskaan urheilulajiin. Tyhmää dialogia riittää ja tappeluminipeli löytyy mutta peruspelattavuus on hieman tahmaista. * Mystic Defender: Segan hiomaton ja lataushyökkäystä lukuun ottamatta tuiki tavallinen toimintatasoloikka. * Mystical Fighter: Hieman Sengokumainen mutta tavanomaisempi ja vihollisvalikoimaltaan suppeahko mätkintä, jossa kuitenkin sika hyvät heittomekaniikat. * Night Trap: Segan legendaarinen FMV -tekele ei ansaitse pahaa mainettaan väkivallassa, mutta kylläkin pelattavuudessa, joka on tylsää ja pinnallista, vaikka sentään myös varmaan syystäkin uniikkia. Ainakin toisaalta wikissä löytyy tästä aika hauska vitsi. * Nightmare Circus: Paska 2D-mätkintä mättöpelimäisellä ohjauksella ja hirveällä kenttäsuunnittelulla. Monipuoliset kaksinpeli- ja pelimuuttujavalikoimat eivät nekään siksi paljoa lämmitä. * Normy's Beach Babe-O-Rama: Massasta erottuvan rosoisilla sarjakuvagraffoilla varustettu tasoloikka, joka on pelattavuudeltaan melko hiomaton ja tavanomainen. Sentään napista tehtävä juoksumanööveri on jees, sillä Sonicista poiketen voi pinkomisella teloa vastustajia. Rantamisuja on pelissä vähemmän kuin nimestä voisi olettaa, ehkei niin yllättäen. * Onslaught: Omintakeinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan valitettavan paska strategia- ja toimintapeliä yhdistelevä hybridi. Amiga-alkuperät kuuluvat siinä, ettei äänitehosteita ole lainkaan. * Ooze, The: Segan peruspelattavuudeltaan eli mönjän laajentumis- ja valumismekaniikoiltaan omintakeinen ja hupaisa, mutta kenttäsuunnittelultaan paikoin hajottava, etenkin Doommaisten vipuesoteerisyyksien osalta. Sika hyvä ääni- ja musiikkimaailma kannusti silti pelaamaan pelin loppuun. "YES!" (5/10) * Outrun 2019: Melko tavanomaista kolmannen persoonan ajelua. Uutuuksia sarjaan ovat ainakin turbo, joka lähtee pitämällä kaasua tarpeeksi kauan pohjassa, sekä raiteettomat kohdat radoilla. * Paddle Fighter: Segan ilmakiekkoilu, joka on tavallista persoonallisempi kiitos kahdeksan eri hahmon, joilla erilaisia erikoiskykyjä. Yksinpelissä vastustajat myös meluavat matsin aikana, valitettavasti vain tekstin muodossa. * Panic!: Segan tekemä mutta Japanin ulkopuolella Data Eastin julkaisema peli. Varmaankin Sega USA on todennut pelin olleen liian hämärä heidän kokoonpanolleen ja Data East USA taas tuumanneen tekeleen menevän täydestä heidän pelinään. Kyseessä on käytännössä sokkelohaahuilu, jossa eri namiskoja painiskelemalla päästään näkemään hämäriä sattumuksia tai siirtymään kohtauksesta toiseen. Kartta ja painettujen nappien määrän osoittava käyttöliittymä helpottaa alkuun melko päätöntä etenemistä ja sattumanvarainen huumorikin naurattaa välillä. Siisteimmät osiot ovat kuitenkin kaiken maailman nähtävyyksiä tuhoavat ansanapit, joita pitäisi kai teoriassa välttää. Viimeksi mainitut on jostain kumman syystä sensuroitu PS2-portista, joka on siis perinteisen obsoliitti. "Uge!" (5/10) * Panorama Cotton: Harvinaisen epäselvä kolmannen persoonan räiskintä, jossa liian vähän Cotton-sarjalle silti uskollisen laadukkaita juonikohtauksia. * Phantasy Star II: Segan futuristinen roolipeli nokittaa sattumanvaraisia ja verkkaisia vuoropohjaisia mättöjä vielä sillä, että gemari vastaa resetin painamista! Sentään Youtubesta runkattua loppua katsomalla voi lisätä "You have shown me the ugliness of continued existence." * Phantasy Star III - Generations of Doom: Yhtä tuskallista settiä kuin kakkonen, jostain syystä vielä paikoitellen huonommilla graffoilla. Pelin sukupolvenvaihdossysteemi kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta mutta ei tee tekeleesta pelaamisen väärtiä. * Phantasy Star IV: Vähemmän aneeminen kuin edeltäjänsä ja piirrettyjä CG:itä mukavasti sisältäviltä juonikohtauksiltaan siisti mutta pelattavuus on niin hiton nähtyä, että kun ainoa persoonallinen hahmo poistui porukasta, loppui peli sen tien. * Pirates of the Dark Water, The: Mätkintäpelielementeillä varustettu tasoloikka, jonka ruutusuunnittelu on lähinnä sattumanvarainen kokoelma tasanteita. Poikkeuksellista kyllä ovat pelin päähenkilöt tummempia kuin lähdemateriaalissa. * Popful Mail: Esteettisesti siisti ja huvittava tasoloikkatoimintaroolipeli, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin paikoin hajottavaa. Working Designin perinteisen ylitsevetävä lokalisointi ei tällä kertaa haittaa niin paljon kuin yleensä, kerta lähdemateriaalikin on aika sika läppä, mutta lafka on totta kai heittänyt mukaan myös pelillisiä "tasapainotuksia" eli lähinnä paikoin aivan järkyttävän kokoista lämää tekeviä vihollisia. Viimeksi mainittu yhdistettynä liian pieneen näkökenttään ja isoon rullauksen kuolinalueeseen tekee pelistä paikoin turhan hajottavan, mutta juonikohtaukset kannustavat silti loppuun asti. (5/10, japanilaisversio 6/10) * Powerball: Hieman Heavy Smashmainen mutta estetiikaltaan huonompi, sekasortoisempi ja kömpelömpi käsimunaväännös, eli huonoutta. * Predator 2: Tasapaksu puoli-isometrinen räiskintä, jossa ammutaan huumekauppiaita samalla kun titulaarinen mörkö yrittää räjäyttää panttivankeja palasiksi. Ainakin peli vakuutti minut olemaan ikinä katsomatta lähdemateriaalia. * Pulseman: Sähkönlataus- ja lentelymekaniikoiltaan hauska peli, jonka graffat sekä ruutusuunnittelu ovat paikoin hyviä ja paikoin syvältä. Naamani hajosi johonkin turhaan teleporttisokkeloon. * Quackshot Starring Donald Duck: Segan omintakeinen epälineaarinen tasoloikka. Seikkailupelielementit ovat omaperäisiä, mutta imukuppiase ja sen tarjoamat mekaniikat jo nerokkuutta. On tosin erikoista, että Aku on pantu ajamaan valkoisen ankan asiaa; Don Rosan Roope-propaganda tuli näemmä hieman liian myöhään ulos. Miinuksina toimivat lussut pomot, alikäytetty Akun raivoamismuoto ja jokseenkin hajottavat äänet. (7/10) * Ranger-X: Graffoiltaan hyvä ja melko omaperäinen mecharäiskintä. Etenkin apurilentokone ja auringonvalolla latautuvat lisävoimat ovat hauskoja. Vaikeusastekurvi on aika mutkitteleva; kakkosruutu on suunnilleen vaikein kohta koko pelissä. Myös pomomätöt ovat melko laimeita. * Ranma 1/2 - Byakuran Aika: Retromenuvalikkoseikkailupeli varsin huonoilla graffoilla, kunnon purkkiääninäyttelyllä sekä hitailla ja epäjohdonmukaisilla taisteluosioilla. * Red Zone: Äärimmäisen epäreilu ja -selvä ylhäältä kuvattu heltsari- ja kävelyräiskintä, joissa viimeksi mainituissa ainakin melko siistejä feikki-3D-graffoja. * Rent a Hero: Harvoja tekoaikaansa sijoittuvista roolipeleistä, joka parodioi japanilaisia sentaisupersankareita. Lähtökohta on siis hyvä ja taistelutkin ovat omintakeisesti mättöpelimäisiä. Valitettavasti viimeksi mainitut ovat myös paskoja johtuen huonosta osumahavannoinnista ja säälittävästä määrästä sankarin hyökkäyksiä, minkä lisäksi peli on sika kryptinen sekä rasittava jatkuvassa lisäpatterien ynnä muun säädön tarpeessaan. Turhauttavuudessaan on peli ainakin aika sika hyvä vaikkakin tahaton satiiri nykyajan keikkatyöpaskasta. Musiikitkin ovat hyviä ja tekeleestä on myös saatu hahmo Fighters Megamixiin. * Revenge of the Shinobi, The: Sarjan kolikkopelejä tavanomaisempi mutta silti ihan viihdyttävä toimintahyppely aina vikan ruudun teleporttisokkeloon saakka. Parasta antia ovatkin muihin populaarikulttuurituotteisiin viittaavat pomot ja rotkoihin kävelevät nunnat. * Revengers of Vengeance: Fantasiateemainen kusogemättöpeli sentään hauskalla hahmovalikoimalla. Omaa luokkaansa on myös ominaisuudenkehittelyä ja räiskintäosioita sisältävä tarinamuoto, kuten myös alku- ja loppunäytöt. (5/10) * Rings of Power: Isometrinen roolipeli kömpelöllä käyttöliittymällä. Pelaaminen on muutenkin aika sietämätöntä johtuen todella hirvittävästä ruudunpäivittämättömyydestä. * Ristar: Segan hyvän näköinen tasoloikka. Kourimismekaniikka on melko omaperäinen mutta muuten pelattavuus on turhan pinnallista ja tavanomaista pelin kestoon verrattuna. * Robo Aleste: Feodaali-Japanilentoräiskintä mechoilla. Esteettisesti jees mutta pelattavuudeltaan kuiva ynnä ylipitkä. * RoboCop Versus The Terminator: Tylsä jolkotteluräiskintä sentään hupaisilla vihollisen kuolinanimaatioilla. * Rocket Knight Adventures: Persoonallinen, söpö, vaihteleva ja rakettilentelymekaniikaltaan hauska tasoloikka, eli erinomaista settiä lukuun ottamatta lussuhkoja kahta vikaa ruutua. (8/10) * Rolling Thunder 3: Kakkosen kaksinpelin poistanut 2D-räiskintä, joka on edeltäjiensä tapaan tasapaksu ja vihollisvalikoimaltaan kälyinen. * Second Samurai, The: Hiomaton toimintapeli, jonka koko ajan ilmestyvät ja tekstiileihin sinkoavat vihollislaumat saavat Alisia Dragooninkin kalpenemaan. Sisältää lisäksi roinanmetsästystä. Samanaikainen kaksinpeli onkin ainoa hyvä puoli. * Shadowrun: Toimintaroolipeli, joka on suunnilleen yhtä kryptinen kuin SNES-kollegansa. Rajoitetut panokset yhdistettynä sattumanvaraiseen osumistarkkuuteen rasittavat, samoin kuin mielivaltaisesti ilmestyvät tappajavihollislaumat. Nettihakkerointi on monipuolisempaa ja esoteerisempää kuin SNES-kaimalla. * Shaq Fu: Esteettisesti mainio mättöpeli, jonka pelattavuus on kieltämättä löysää ja hiomatonta. Pelin pahamaineisuus on kuitenkin liioiteltua, on se Fat Manin tyylisiä jöötiläjiä tai Fighting Masterssin kaltaisia pilipaleluja viihdyttävämpää. Mega Drive -mestarirotua, vaikka SNES-version musiikit ovatkin paremmat. * Shining Force CD: Paranneltu versio kahdesta Game Gearin Shining Forcesta, jossa samat hyvät puolet ja ongelmat kuin muissa sarjan osissa. * Shining Force 2: Edeltäjiensä tyyliin hahmoiltaan hyvä tekele. Valitettavasti ylipölisevät jampat pilaavat juonta ja taistelusysteemi on ennakkotiedottomine käyttöliittymineen ja sattumanvaraisine tupla- ja vastaiskuineen ynnä huteineen aika turhauttavaa settiä. Ekan Shining Forcen GBA-päivityksessä nämä källit eivät vielä haitanneet, mutta aika tekee ronkeleita ainakin minusta. * Shining in the Darkness: Fantasiatyrmänkaluaminen, jonka maailma on hämmästyttävän omintakeinen ei täysin nähtyine rotutyyppeineen. Myös hahmojen estetiikka ja juonikohtaukset ovat hauskoja. Valitettavasti pelattavuus on kauniisti sanottuna syöpää johtuen mm. siitä, että grindaustarve on yli 9000 taistelua, kartan näkee vain kertakäyttöisillä esineillä ja hahmojen inventaario on rajoitettu kahdeksaan esineeseen, joihin lasketaan vielä varustukset. Segan Athena, suoraan sanottuna. * Shinobi III - Return of the Ninja Master: Aika sika paljon Revenge of the Shinobia muistuttava toimintapeli parilla lisämanööverillä mutta paljon kuivemmalla kaikella. * Skitchin: Mälsä takaa kuvattu rullalautailupeli, jossa pääpointtina on titulaarinen autojen takapuskurissa roikkuminen. * Socket: Harvinaisen ruma, häpeilemätön Sonic-kopio. Järkyttävintä on, että näin mielikuvituksettoman kopion takana on Vic Tokai. * Sonic Spinball: Flipperin ja tasoloikkamekaniikkojen sekoittamisellaan omintakeinen sivupeli, jonka tahmaiset fysiikat ja runkkuus kusevat. Varsinkin se, että kuolon korjatessa lähes koko pöytä menee alkutilaan on paskaa, joka on lisäksi oikeille flippereille epäuskollista. Pelini muuten päättyi vikaan pöytään kun Sonic jäi jumiin kahden mäen väliin, kerta tuuppausmekaniikkaa ei löydy. Kiitti ihan vitusti, en pelaa tätä paskaa enää. * Sonic the Hedgehog: Fysiikoiltaan ja nopeudeltaan kieltämättä melko uraauurtava tasoloikka. Green Hill Zonen läpi rynniminen vielä viihdyttää, mutta tavallisempien tasoloikkaelementtien tullessa mukaan rupeavat Sonicin tahmainen kiihtyvyys ja taipumus lähteä lapasesta hajottamaan. Flegut vesikentät ja todella lussu vika pomo jättävät myös kakkelin maun suuhun, mutta sentään aika monet kenttäelementit ovat ihan kekseliäitä. Sonic ja Eggman ovat myös totta kai syystäkin ikonisia hahmoja. * Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Ihan hyvä nokitus ykkösosaan huomattavasti paremmalla kenttäsuunnittelullaan, paikallaan kiihdyttämismanööverillään ja olemassaolevalla, joskin köyhällä moninpelillään. Ainoastaan vika pomo on aikamoista potaskaa kiitos sormuspanttauksen ja osumahavainnottomuuden. * Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Kentät ovat hyviä ja Knucklessin runkkarius on huvittavaa. Pelistä tosin huomaa sen olevan keskeneräinen lyhyen keston ja edellä mainitun miekkosen turpaanvetomahdollisuuden puuttumisen takia. * Sonic & Knuckles: Kolmosen jälkeen aika sika nähty, vaikka Rystysillä pelaaminen tuokin jonkin verran tuoreutta mukanaan. Kentät ovat kuitenkin ykkösen tapaan turhan rönsyileviä ja itseään toistavia, etenkin kerta maailmojen jakaminen kahteen ruutuun tekee mestoista liian pitkiä. Pomot ovat nekin jopa kuivempia kuin ykkösessä. Yhdistelmämahdollisuus sarjan aikaisempien osien kanssa on sentään nerokas. * Sonic the Hedgehog CD: Redundanttia Sonicceilua sekasortoisella kenttäsuunnittelulla, yhdentekevällä aikamatkustusmekaniikalla ja kieltämättä mainioilla musilla. * Sorcerer's Kingdom: Roolipeli hämmentävällä vuoropohjaisuutta ja toimintatekelettä sekoittavalla taistelusysteemillä. Graffojen puolesta voi todeta vain, jotta: "Onpas ruma peli!". * Space Harrier II: Kolikkopeliedeltäjäänsä äklömpi mutta myös selkeämpi, kerta alusta ei salli ruudun täyttämistä kokonaan roinalla. Kuivaa kamaa edelleen, kuitenkin. * Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventuressin jatko-osa, joka on edeltäjäänsä rumempi, persoonattomampi ja kuivempi. Varsinkin titulaarinen päähenkilö on paljon aikaisempaa vähemmän söpö, eli miksi tämä peli on edes julkaistu? * Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage: Mätkintä, joka on suht laajasta liikevalikoimastaan liian tasapaksu kiitos suppean vihollisvalikoiman ja hitaan etenemistahdin. Ei sisällä moninpeliä, kaiken kukkuraksi. * Splatterhouse 2: Kolikkopeliedeltäjänsä tapaan yliyksinkertainen mutta kauhukliseidensä takia joten kuten viihdyttävä 2D-mätkintä. * Splatterhouse 3: Edeltäjiään pelattavuudeltaan paljon tavanomaisempi 2,5D-mätkintä. Viholliset kestävät liikaa ja niiden taipumus tippua pois komboista korostaa tätä ongelmaa. Myöskään kauhuelementit eivät ole yhtä kekseliäitä kuin kahdessa ekassa osassa. Muodonmuutosmekaniikka ja epälineaarisuus sekä haarautuva juoni ovat plussaa, mutta eivät tee kokemuksesta silti nautittavaa. * Stellar Assault: Kaikin puolin mitäänsanomaton 3D-avaruusräiskintä ensimmäisen ja kolmannen persoonan kameroilla. * Stormlord: Graafisesti mielenkiintoinen mutta muuten aika kämäinen tasoloikka hyvin pinnallisilla ongelmanratkaisuelementeillä. * Streets of Rage: Siedettävä, mutta liian yksinkertainen mätkintä. Jätetty kesken, koska toisella pelikerralla kanssapelaajani meni pääpahiksen nerokkaaseen "puhun hitaasti, jotta taot nappia tekstiä nopeuttaaksesi ja valitset väärän vaihtoehdon kysymykseeni"-juoneen, emmekä jaksaneet läpäistä rutikuivaa finaaliruutua kolmatta kertaa. * Streets of Rage 2: Huomattavasti paranneltu jatko-osa. Liikelistat, grafiikat sekä vihollis- että kenttäsuunnittelu ovat hyviä ja musiikit mainiota. Valitettavasti vain yksi hahmoista osaa ravata, joka on melkoisen hajottava ratkaisu etenkin moninpelin kannalta. (7/10) * Super Fantasy Zone: Hyvin samanlainen tekele kuin normi-Fantasy Zonekin, paitsi ilman sika hyvää loppua. Musiikit ovat sarjan tapaan hyviä. * Super HQ: Jatkoa Chase HQ:lle, eli hiton vaikeaa takaa kuvattua ajojahtirälläystä. Ainoa uudistus edeltäjään verrattuna on kolme erilaista ajoneuvoa. * Sword of Vermilion: Segan roolipeli, joka on taas vaihteeksi liian arkaainen: etenkin parhaassa tapauksessa yhden askeleen tai 90 asteen kääntymisen välein tulevat satunnaistaistelut hajottavat. Sentään mätöt ovat pinnallisuudestaankin huolimatta mielenkiintoisia: ylhäältä kuvatuissa toimintaosioissa vastustajat yrittävät pääasiassa tuuppia ja pelaajan täytyy puolustautua miekkaa huitomalla sekä loitsuja heittämällä. Tekele myös sekoittaa uniikisti ensimmäisen persoonan tyrmänkaluamisnäkymää ja perinteisempää ylhäältä kuvaavaa kameraa. Musiikitkin ovat melko mainioita, joten jos juoni ja asetelma eivät olisi tyystin geneerisiä, tätä olisi ehkä melkein voinut pelata pidempäänkin. * Syd of Valis: Ruman söpö SD-väännös kakkos-Valisesta. Pelattavuus on vielä köyhempää kuin sarjan realistisempien ruumiinulottovuuksien peleissä, mutta vaihdettavat panssarit ja aseet tarjoavat jotain pointtia. Käännös on juuri niin laadukas kun voi olettaa väeltä, jotka luulevat termin "SD" viittaavaan pelin päähenkilön nimeen... * Talespin: "Pilipalipilotit on pilipalipeli." * Technoclash: Pelattavuudeltaan rupuinen mutta asevalikoimaltaan laaja ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli, jossa myös apuri-NPC:itä. Vastustajien kuolinhuuto on myös lempparini vakioleffaulinoista. * Technocop: Yhdentekeviä ajamiskohtauksia ja hiomattomia, koko ajan naamalle hyppiviä vastustajia sisältäviä putkijuoksuruutuja sekoittava toimintakikkare. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - The Hyperstone Heist: Turtles in Timesta hitosti kierrättävä mätkintä. Uudelleenlämmittelyn määrästä huolimatta on sisältöä vähän: ruutuja on viisi ja pomoja puolet SNES-Turtlessin vastaavasta. Ympäristöt ovat myös välillä aika ROM-hackmaisia, kuten pari kohtaa, jossa kävellään kylmästi päällä veden, joka on kuitenkin tarpeeksi syvää, että pitsahirviöt voivat pomppia sen syvyyksistä pelaajan kimppuun. Sisältää myös pomomaratonin, eli Teenage Mutan Ninja Turtles - The Hyperstone Heist Paska, more like. * Tempo: Pelattavuudeltaan melko tavanomainen mutta pari passelia pikkumekaniikkaa sisältävä tasoloikka, jonka paras puoli on sika hyvä estetiikka ja ihanan söpö tanssijaötökkäpäähenkilö. Sisältää myös lukuisia miniloppuja, joista tosin huonoin onkin paras ja paras oksettava. (7/10) * Terminator 2 - Judgement Day: Loputtomasti vihollisia pelaajan naamalle heittävä pinnallinen 2D-räiskintä roinanmetsästyksellä ja muutenkin kryptisillä päämäärillä. * Tiny Toons - Buster's Hidden Treasure: Ihan sika kuiva Sonic-plagiointi. * Toejam & Earl: Huvittava ja kekseliäs väännös Rogue-tyylisistä peleistä mainioilla musiikeilla ja varsin hyvin toteutetulla kaksinpelillä. Hahmojen liikkumisnopeus on turhan hidas ja ympäristöt saisivat olla vaihtelevampia, tosin. (7/10) * Toejam & Earl in Panic on Funkotron: Jälleen omintakeinen väännös kököstä mutta nyt myös puhkikalutusta genrestä eli tasoloikasta. Huumori ja estetiikka viihdyttävät jälleen ja vihollisten metsästys laajoissa kentissä on tavallista pelimetsästystä siedettävämpää kiitos mullistavan keksinnön eli tutkan. Pelattavuus on muutenkin freesiä NPCeineen ja kontaktilämättömyyksineen mutta kestoa on noin puolitoista kertaa liikaa sisältöön verrattuna, etenkin jo turhan sekasortoisissa ja vihollistäyteisissä loppupään kentissä. Pomottomuus harmittaa myös. (6/10) * Trampoline Terror: Tyystin tylsä ja tasapaksu ylhäältä kuvattu tasoloikka. * Traysia: Jopa aikalaisiaan kämäisempi JRPG, jossa mantereen vauhdilla liikkuva vaikkei sentään täysin nähty taistelusysteemi. * Trouble Shooter: Koominen lentoräiskintä, jossa pari puoliomintakeista mekaniikkaa. Valitettavasti ei sisällä kaksinpeliä, vaikka ohjattavia hahmoja on parhaassa tapauksessa kolme! (7/10) * Twinkle Tale: Tavanomainen fantsuräiskintä epätyydyttävällä kolmella aseella. Ainoa erikoisempi piirre on, että rullaaminen on valtaosassa ruuduissa sentään manuaalista. * Tyrants - Fight Through Time: Kömpelö ja vaikeasti hahmotettava fantasiastrategiapeli. * Undead Line: Epäreilu automaattisesti rullaava fantasiakönyämisräiskintä ylikestävillä pomoilla. * Valis: Ruma, flegmaattinen ja kökkö toimintahyppely, sentään hupaisilla juonikohtauksilla. * Valis III: Kts. Valis, paitsi vaihdettavilla mutta aika samankaltaisilla hahmoilla. * Vectorman: Graafisesti omaperäinen ja muodonmuutosmekaniikaltaan jees ravausräiskintä, jonka epäinspiroitunut kenttäsuunnittelu ja kuivat viholliset kusevat. * Vectorman 2: Aika sika samanlaista settiä kuin ykkönen, hieman laajemmalla viholliskavalkadilla mutta vielä kämäisemmillä ruuduilla. * Virtua Fighter 2: 2D-väännös Segan 3D-pioneerisarjasta, eli melko uniikkia muttei suinkaan hyvää settiä. Varsinkin estetiikka on kälyistä Pai Chanin mielipuolista käkätystä lukuun ottamatta. Pelaa mieluummin Art of Fighting 3:sta, jos haluat 3Dmäisen 2D-mättöpelin. * Vixen 357: Hyvä, keskisyvä mecha-TRPG. Etenkin alkupään kentät viihdyttävät kiitos jeesaaja-NPCeiden tarjoaman vaihtelevuuden, mutta loppupuolella meno äityy perinteisemmäksi yksin koko ajan paisuvia vihollisarmeijoita vastaan kärvistelyksi. Hyvä estetiikka etenkin Gundam-tason pahissuunnitteluineen auttaa silti jaksamaan, vaikka juoni onkin tyystin unohdettavaa kahden yrityksen käymää kontekstitonta nahistelua. Jätetty kesken, koska kolmanneksi viimeisessä ruudussa vaikeusaste kohoaa 90 asteen kulmassa. Katsottuani ainoan pelistä löytyvän läppärin tarjoavan strategiaa, joka ei toimi ellet ole grindannut yhdessä aikaisemmassa pomossa ja bongattuani Youtubesta läpipeluun, joka päättyy kahteen epäonnistuneeseen yritykseen kyseisessä kentässä, päätin minäkin luopua leikistä. Varmaankin paras kesken jättämäni tekele, kaikin kaikkiaan. (7/10) * Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio: Hämmentävä ja pinnallinen mutta ainakin omaperäinen köyhän miehen Mario Paint, jossa luodaan erilaisia näyttämöitä tarroja käyttäen. * Warsong: Langrisser-sarjan eka osa, joka on palkattavine sotilaineen ja johtajamekaniikkoineen omintakeinen. Taistelumekaniikat ovat kuitenkin aika epäjohdonmukaista soopaa ja vähän kertova käyttöliittymä pahentaa ongelmaa. Juoni ja hahmot ovat myös tyystin epäinspiroituneita fantasiakliseitä. * Wild Woody: Segan epäsulava ja hiomaton tasoloikka, jossa sentään piilotettuja paljaita daisareita. * Wings of Wor: Vihollissuunnittelultaan siisti ja muutenkin estetiikaltaan passeli lentoräiskintä monipuolisilla lisäaseilla ja mielenkiintoisella lisävoimien hamstraussysteemillä. Moninpelin puute ja antiklimaattinen vika ruutu tekevät lopputuloksesta kuitenkin vain tyydyttävän. (6/10) * Wiz 'n' Liz: Pelattavuudeltaan uniikki ryysäyskeräily. Loitsuyhdistelmämekaniikasta ja lukuisista minipeleistä huolimatta on peruspelattavuus liian pinnallista etenkin suhteutettuna Namcomaisen överiin 32 ruudun pituuteen. Moninpeli kuitenkin viihdyttää pidempäänkin. * Wonder Boy in Monster World: Seuraajaansa Monster World IV:tä vähemmän lineaarinen ja roolipelielementeiltään monipuolisempi mutta taisteluiltaan sekä tyrmiltään kuivempi toimintaseikkailu, joka pysyy silti hyvänä loppupuolelle asti. Sitten menoon lyödään johtolangaton rojunetsintä sekä finaali-HV:ksi Vixen 357-tason vikan pomon vaikeusastepiikki: emulaattoritallennuksillakin tarvitsin neljä yritystä ja roinakokoonpanoa ja vielä lukuisampia hajoamisia ennen kuin peli meni vihdoin läpi. Loppupeleissä vain tyydyttävä mutta pelaamisen arvoinen osa ailehtelevaa sarjaa. PC Engine CD -väännös Dynastic Hero on pääosin parempi - etenkin kiitos järkevämmän loppupomon - muttei tyystin obsoliitttaa tätä versiota. (6/10, 7/10 PC Enginellä) * World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: Castle of Illusioniin ja etenkin Fantasiaan verrattuna viihdyttävä tasoloikka, jossa hyvä määrä vaihtelua. Eri Disneyn IP:eitä käytetään ihan mallikkaasti ja musiikit muistuttavat tyyliltään mukavasti klassikkopiirrettyjä. Samanaikainen kaksinpeli ja hahmosta riippuen hieman erilaiset yksinpeliruutukokoonpanot ovat nekin suht omintakeista settiä. (7/10) * X-Perts: Omaperäinen mutta paska mätkintä lievillä RTS-elementeillä. Avoin pelialue on sekä esteettisesti että pelillisesti tyystin sävytön ja taistelu kömpelöä sekä kökköä. Sentään on pelissä genrelle varsin ennennäkemättömästi naisvaltainen hahmokatras. * Yuu Yuu Hakusho - Makyo Toitsusen: SNK:n alkuaikojen Neo Geo -peleistä mekaniikoiltaan ammentava eli hyvä tappelutekele. Vetonaulana toimii etenkin nelinpeli, joka kuitenkin tuo taistelusysteemiin lieviä lieveilmiöitä, kerta taaksepäin liikkuminen kääntää hahmon ja torjunta on pantu nappiin. Graffat ovat menetteleviä mutta musiikit jo erinomaisia. (6/10) * Zoom: Sekoitus Pac-mania ja Qixia hämärällä kamerakulmalla eli ei ihan videopelien kärkikastia.